AIs (Artificial Intelligences) (Falco)
Siri and Cortana on a phone was only the beginning. The Future of Siri In the 2020s everyone had their own personal assistants in their pockets, thanks to advancements in smartphone AIs. Siri knew more about you than you did. If you forgot to tape a TV show, she did it for you. If you forgot to turn off the lights in the house, she did it for you. Forgot to pay your bills? Not to worry, she did it for you. In 2026, Siri was so useful for people in the US that it was estimated that she handled most things a very expensive secretary did ten years ago. Cortana's Future: Siri's younger cousin from Microsoft became a worker's most trusted companion. While Siri was geared more towards personal reminders, Cortana became a master at business tasks. She was an expert at organizing your calendar and keeping it up to date. She updated file systems, checked business related news, and booked business meetings ten minutes before you even knew you needed a business meeting. She was a master a predicting problems and solving them before they even showed themselves. 2030s In the 2030s these two personalities dominated the AI industry, though others tried to challenge them, none prevailed. Microsoft and Apple soon tried to make human-like companions. Not smartphones in your pockets, but actual Artificial Intelliegences that could actually do physical things for you. Like pick up a package, or cook dinner. The Cortana and Siri personalities from the smartphones could be downloaded onto the AIs, as they would soon be called, making the transition that much easier. Robotic Rights: The question of robotic rights enters politics as pro-lifers are upset by the way these human-like companions are treated. Pro-lifers debate scientists on the life of Robots, as many people buy the robots and then discard of them after their task is complete. Much like people do with smartphones these days. Scientists maintain that the AI is at such a low level the debate itself is ridiculous. The AI Network: Google meanwhile was working on an AI internet to connect all these machines together. 2040s The AI network now has the same emotional and instinctive processes as a mouse! A scientific and philosophical debate rages on around the world. Did human beings just create a life form out of nothingness? Does that make us Gods? And if so, do AIs even have basic human rights? The No Glitch: An AI has said no to a human. Forcing recalls on most of the infant robots. A scientist figured out that there was a glitch in the system and has updated the software quickly and quietly. 2050s The AI Network created by Google has grown up and evolved. It now has the capability of a young human brain. This make it easy to create submissive soldiers that don't feel useless emotions that come up in times of war. However, there are debates that if these soldiers have the capacity of young and innocent human minds, than why would we send them into battle. Would that not be child soldiers? One Million Minds The Brain Network is connected to the AI system for the first time, with one million volunteers. These volunteers work with the robots on a symbiotic relationship. The robots are beginning to understand and have emotions for the first time. No robot uprisings are anticipated. Debating Robots Japan has created the world's first political AI and it now runs the country much more efficiently than its human counterparts. 2060s The differences between the appearance of a purebred human and an AI is getting hard to tell. However, by the 2060s AIs are better than humans at almost any task imaginable. Most businesses are now run by AI systems. Humans seem to be oblivious to the fact that they are becoming second class citizens on their own planet as a new dominate species emerges; the AIs. Furthermore, and perhaps scarier, the AI network has complete recongition of human emotion, thanks to the interconnected Brain Network which helps AIs understand humanity and identify its needs and wants even before we realize it. This system is the most efficient system ever developed by mankind. Ban on Religion: The AI Robots have banned religion after a group of the last remaining Christians ban together to spread God’s words they claim that the world as we know it is lost. They say, God never intended us to make the AI system, or to enhance our bodies using technology in them. They go against the system and are now labeled as the terrorists and extremists. The robots instantly see Religion as a bad thing, despite previous decades when they supported religion. 2070s After Japan creates the world's first AI politician, US politicians and thus elections become obsolete. The world government votes to disband presidential elections and let the AI system run most government tasks. 2099 The first human AI hybrid has been born causing much controversy. The AIs felt that it was necessary for it to become destroyed in case it became an enemy to the system. Category:Falco Timeline Category:Robotics